un cumpleaños extraño
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: se aproximaba el cumpleaños de su amada Aina, pero debido a ciertos eventos terminan en la vegas xD dejen sus comentarios plz para saber si les agrada o no


¿Qué planeas este año para Kusuda-san? -después del ensayo de FripSide todos decidieron que podríamos cenar en algún restaurante a cenar y charlar de la vida… pero como siempre todos quieren saber de MI vida- Nan-chan no me digas que aún no tienes algo para Kusuda-san -Sat-kun a veces es un latoso-

He pensado comprar un collar con su inicial -mi querido amigo me quedo mirando con cara de "tú estás tontas"- entonces recordé que el año pasado le regalé un collar… recuerdo que después de eso fuimos a su habitación en el hotel y ******** en la mesa, ******* contra la ventana del balcón y después de eso en la bañera hicimos un ****** esa mujer es increíble, no me moví de esa cama en 2 días

-todos en la mesa me observaban claramente alterados y sonrojados por todo lo que dije, pero que importa? Cada vez que comienzo a pensar en Kussun me pierdo y comienzo a recordar todo lo que hemos hecho durante todo el tiempo que llevamos juntas- wau, aunque no tenía intenciones de saber sobre tu vida sexual, te felicito Nanjou-sama eres increíble

Modestia aparte -sonreí tomando mis cosas para regresar en taxi y llegar a casa pronto, debo escoger el mejor regalo posible para mi amada Kussun- vamos este año debe ser inolvidable -de camino a casa comencé a mensajearme con las demás chicas incluso hice un grupo aparte para que Kussun no sospechara nada y así fue como una lluvia de más de mil mensajes me llegaron en menos de 20 minutos-

Señorita hemos llegado -el hombre del taxi sonrió amablemente mientras pagaba y luego me dirigía a mi departamento- señorita espero que todo resulte bien con Aina-san -me quede sorprendida- soy fans del jolks, que tenga una bonita noche

-me despedí del hombre y luego entre, al momento de entrar a casa un cálido recibimiento me esperaba- buenas noches Nan-chan -el cálido abrazo de Kussun me hacía entrar en calor, debido a que aún estamos en invierno y últimamente ha estado nevando mucho- quieres un poco de chocolate caliente? -solo asentí sin antes tomar a mi amada por la cintura y besarla- bienvenida a casa

-sonreí y volví a besarla nuevamente- ya estoy en casa Kussun -creo que pensare en la mañana sobre que puedo entregarle para su cumpleaños-

Bien te traeré un poco de chocolate caliente -busque mi móvil rápidamente donde los mensajes no se detenían, sabía que era muy mala idea-

 _Emitsun: podrías dejar de ser una miedosa y pedirles su mano a sus padres_

 _Mimorin: ¡eso es indecente! XD_

 _Emitsun y Ucchi: Suzu-chan no eres Umi_

 _Pile: creo que le afecto un poco las voces Ikemen_

 _Soramaru: creo que es nuestra culpa, junto a Izumi-chan salimos a beber y Suzu se emborracho :3_

 _Pile: ¿Soramaru y porque demonios no me avisaste? ¿Acaso no te importo? Q..Q eres mala, esta noche duermes en el sofá_

 _Yo (Nanjou): eso explica muchas cosas…_

 _Rippi: creo que Nanjou-san aún no está preparada para ese paso_

 _Shikaco: ajajajajaja Yoshinon es una niña miedosa_

 _Pile: Nanjou-san podrías convencerla de salir y le pides matrimonio frente todos_

 _Soramaru: Nanjou-san tengo entradas para el cine, si quieres puedes ir con Kussun y después la llevas a cenar a alguna parte_

 _Ucchi: si después de la cena la llevas a un hotel y le das duro contra el muro_

 _Emitsun: le peinas la alfombra_

 _Soramaru: jajajaja te pasas Emitsun_

 _Yo (Nanjou): ustedes están fumando cosas raras cierto?_ (￢ε￢ )

 _Ucchi: claro que no, solo nos encontramos a Suzu-chan y nos fuimos a beber un poco…mas_

 _Rippi: ¿eso explica porque recibí unas fotos de ustedes tres besándose?_ (￣ω￣)

 _Ucchi: *nota de audio* Nanisore imiwakainai_

 _Emitsun: creo que deje los frijoles en la estufa_ (；ﾟДﾟ)

 _Mimorin: Σ(_ _･口･_ _) como se atreven a enviar esas fotos!_

 _Rippi: ¡pero si fue desde tu número que me llegaron Mimo-chan!_ ((╬ಠิ益ಠิ))

 _Pile: ¿se divierten sin mí?_

 _Yo (Nanjou): creo que mejor pensare por mí misma, creo que ustedes son mala influencia_ (*￣-￣)

 _Shikaco: tranquila Yoshinon no te agüites, tu sabes que Kussun es feliz solo con que tu estés a su lado_

 _Yo (Nanjou): bueno nos vemos algún día pervertidas y si Kussun se entera de este grupo…_ (*｢･д･)｢ sus culos serán míos!

 _Todas:_ ∑(〃ﾟ ｏ ﾟ〃)

-sin más deje el móvil a un lado sin antes bloquearlo y esperar a que Kussun llegase a mi lado- Nan-chan

¿Si bebe? -mi adorada Kussun se sentó a mi lado besándome suavemente para luego enseñarme su móvil- eh?

Me llego hace un par de minutos, emm Mimo-chan es… como decirlo -me reí al ver que era la misma foto que hablo Rippi-

¿Liberal? O simplemente una borracha alegre -asintió y se apegó a mi- nee Kussun me preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo a la playa el día de tu cumpleaños

Mm creo que debo declinar de tu oferta -podía sentir como mi corazón se detenía por algunos segundos- mis padres quieren que conozca a alguien ese día

Ya veo… es importante…después de todo estas en edad de algo más serio -creo que me estaba mareando un poco y tenía ganas de llorar, pero no debía demostrarlo. Además, aun no somos novias oficialmente… quiero decir que sus padres aun no lo saben-

No tengo ganas de ir Nan-chan -se aferró a mi cuello besándome apasionadamente por lo que correspondí- yo solo amo a Nan-chan -unas pequeñas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas-

Entonces vámonos a las vegas -me miro confundida, creo que aún no entendía mi plan- no dejare que se lleven a mi Kussun y menos un extraño que ni siquiera sabe su comida favorita -bese su mejilla-

-le avisamos a todas sobre nuestro plan. quienes para lastima de nosotras se colaron al viaje, pero al menos nos ayudarían- bien… entonces que vamos a hacer -Mimorin estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de nuestro cuarto mientras bebía… un vodka-

Sabes creo que Mimo-chan debe ser internada en A.A -Emitsun se estaba riendo mientras le quitaba el vaso-

Bien nuestro plan es el siguiente -Kussun me miraba expectante al igual que las demás- Kussun quiero que seas mi esposa y si en Japón no lo puedo hacer entonces lo haremos aquí y ustedes grupo de pervertidas ninfómanas serán nuestros testigos

-todas estaban asombradas de mi decisión, pero después de todo era motivo de festejar y rápidamente se armó el desmadre el cual termino a la mañana siguiente aproximadamente al medio día donde al momento de levantarme tenia enredada a Kussun quien me tenía agarrada de la cintura con sus piernas y sus brazos abrazados a mi cuello lo extraño es que sentía un ardor en mi hombro derecho. Y al lado de nosotras estaba Shikaco y Rippi abrazadas durmiendo tranquilamente, pero no todo es así de bonito tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y algo en mi cabeza me decía que no volteara a mirar el resto de la habitación, pero aun así lo hice quedando sorprendida del nivel de destrucción que puede generar 9 personas borrachas- creo que anoche nos desordenamos un poquito ejeje…

-Emitsun quien me estaba mirando desde uno de los sofás se levantó de golpe empujando a Mimorin quien quedo con la mitad de su cuerpo en el sofá y para peor no despertó solo se rio como un demente, desde el baño los horribles sonidos que vienen cuando bebes mucho y te pones a vomitar- …un poquito dices… -con cuidado me levante intentando no despertar a mi amada Kussun quien tenía algo en su espalda- no creo que sea… oh dios… su madre me va a matar…

¿Y qué te sorprendes tanto, te has visto tu espalda? -Shika-chan me miraba desde su lugar, rápidamente corrí al baño donde Emitsun estaba dormida abrazada del inodoro y casi me da un infarto ver a Ucchi en la bañera con tan solo un bonito bikini negro… aunque debo admitir que esta rebuena… y ahora que lo pienso porque demonios estamos todas en ropa interior? -me vi de pies a cabeza y creo que me asuste un poco pero luego recordé mi propósito en ese lugar- que demonios! -claramente decía "Propiedad de Kussun" –

Oh vamos no te pongas así, anoche entre el alcohol y el escandalo mientras le pedias matrimonio a Kussun una y otra vez, Pile y Soramaru fueron a buscar a algún tatuador y todas terminamos con un tatuaje en diferentes lugares de nuestros cuerpos -Shika-chan me hablaba tranquilamente como si el hecho de tatuarse con quien sabe quién no fuese malo y si me daba alguna cosa horrible y se me caía la piel- hey que recuerdo todo y si crees que te vas a morir estas bien loca, mira por eso tengo el video de todo lo que paso anoche

-estaba pálida y apenas podía mantener en mis manos el móvil de Shika quien había grabado todo y con una calidad increíble debo admitir- sí que fue una noche loca, ajajaja es realmente divertido, aunque jamás pensé emborracharme de esa manera -Emitsun estaba bebiendo un café ultra cargado después de salir del baño y llevar en sus brazos a Ucchi quien dormía con la boca abierta-

Sí que vamos a tener problemas si esto se vuelve a repetir -acaricie mi hombro, aunque estaba molesta, una gran felicidad me invadía… al fin Kussun sería mi esposa y ni siquiera sus padres podrían impedirlo, voltee en dirección del jacuzzi donde estaba Pile y Soramaru abrazadas con varias botellas de cerveza a su lado-

Nee alguien podría ayudarme a levantar a Mimo-chan -Rippi estaba arrastrándola de un brazo mientras esta se reía sola y ponía esas caras de psicópata así que no nos quedó más remedio que tomar entre Rippi, Shika, Emitsun y yo a Mimorin a quien dejamos en la cama a un lado de Kussun quien se aferró a ella-

Es extraño verlas tan pegadas -Shika les saco una foto y luego de que estuviésemos persiguiéndola por toda la habitación decidió no publicarla en su Instagram, sería una bomba y sus padres creerían que Kussun tiene algo con Mimorin-

Pues los fans son unas alcahuetas, anduvieron de hurracas diciendo que ellas no se llevaban bien y que habían discutido -todas asentimos después de todo algunos nos preguntaban a nosotras sobre si eso era cierto-

Entonces, que es lo que vamos a hacer ahora -mientras charlábamos Emitsun se había vestido dejándonos a todas con la boca abierta ya que se había puesto un pantalón negro y una blusa roja se veía realmente bien con esa ropa…-

Tomboy? -dijimos al unísono-

KYYYAAAAA Emitsun ven aquí -no vimos en que momento una sombra se abalanzo contra Emitsun quien termino en el piso siendo besada por Ucchi-

Mmm bueno ignorando a esas dos creo que deberíamos ir por los anillos -Shika y Rippi estaban sentadas cerca de mi observando el espectáculo que estaban dando Ucchi y Emitsun- además deberíamos dejar a Kussun aquí -asentí ante las palabras de Shika- Emitsun está encargada de cuidar al resto

Noooooo por favor, piedad! -ignoramos sus chillidos por lo que rápidamente huimos del lugar-

¿Entonces sabes la medida de su dedo anular? -mire a mi amiga quien me observaba como si fuese una tonta y saque una cuerdita la cual tenía la medida de su dedo- eres lista Nanjolno

Tenía planeado regalarle un anillo a Kussun y proponérselo en la playa, pero todo enloqueció y ahora estamos en Gringolandia -nos acercamos a la vendedora quien nos observó de pies a cabeza y claramente a mí-

Buenas tardes bienvenidas, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? -observe el mostrador y le señale un anillo en especial-

Tienes buen gusto -mientras elegíamos unos anillos, varias personas se nos estaban acercando, pero no fue hasta que un grito es que nos dimos cuenta de la cantidad de personas a nuestro alrededor-

DAREKA TASUKETE! -grito una persona lo que nos sobresaltó ya que la respuesta fue inmediata- SHOTTO MATETEEEE! (no estoy segura si se escribe así)

¡Corran nya! -por suerte ya había pagado los anillos cuando Rippi nos tomó a ambas de la mano y corrimos como si el apocalipsis zombi hubiese llegado

KASHKOI, KAWAIII! -nuevamente los gritos- ERICHIIIIIKAAAAAA! -los gritos de los fans cerca de nosotras nos obligó a entrar a un extraño lugar, al parecer era una tienda donde vendían marihuana por el fuerte olor-

¿Ustedes nuevamente señoritas? -el tipo que se veía realmente sospechoso observo a Shika-chan quien solo se rio divertida- ¿de cuál quieren esta vez?

Emm yo creo que deberíamos irnos -Shika asomo su cabeza por la puerta a medio abrir- ya no tenemos moros en la costa

Al menos denme sus autógrafos chicas -dirigimos nuestra mirada al tipo quien hasta ese momento no le habíamos prestado mucha atención, pero que al verlo bien el tipo tenía una playera con Nozomi-

-solo suspiramos y le dimos los autógrafos y nos marchamos de ese lugar rápidamente- creo que se va a poner a llover -observe el cielo, el cual estaba nublado- mm o peor aún seria que nevara?

Tengo una duda, ¿en las vegas nieva? -todas le restamos importancia al asunto y nos dirigimos nuevamente al hotel donde nos alojábamos no sin antes pasar a una tienda y comprar un poco de helado y otras cosas. Y bueno al momento de llegar a la habitación nos encontramos con todas acostadas en la cama viendo la tele-

Hasta que se dignan a llegar -Emitsun estaba siendo apapachada por Mimorin y Ucchi a simple vista se le podían ver los chupetones en su cuello-

-para acortar un poco, después de que todas levantaran sus traseros de mi cama y que se vistieran decentemente decidimos salir a buscar alguna de esos lugares donde te casan sin hacer muchas preguntas- mm esto se parece a la boda de Homero Simpson -dijo PILE mientras nos acercábamos a una pequeña capilla donde un tipo con claros síntomas de estar más borracho que Ucchi oficializaba las bodas-

¡Adelante hip! -el tipo apenas y se mantenía en pie, aun así, nos entregó un menú con precios y con las diferentes cosas que podíamos pedir, desde una torta hasta casarnos y luego lanzarnos en un salto Bungee, incluso podíamos disfrazarnos y hacer alguna tontería más- pueden elegir cualquiera de la lista

Podríamos hacer este… -todas observamos a Kussun quien había elegido una temática de lo más bizarra- jajaja ¿apoco no me veo bien de policía? -ciertamente Kussun había elegido una temática bizarra pero divertida a la vez. Esta vestida de policía cachonda no dejaba mucho a la imaginación- ahora camina -sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda ya que a mí me habían puesto el traje de prisionero mientras tanto lo más divertido fue que las demás estaban vestidas algunas de policías y otras de prisioneros al igual que a mí, mientras que la torta era un autobús de la prisión y el tipo que nos casaría era el alcaide-

Presten atención escorias de la sociedad! Hoy vamos a unir en matrimonio a esta pareja -todas guardaron silencio mientras que nosotras estábamos en frente de pie ante el tipo- ¿tú oficial Kusuda Aina aceptas por esposa a Nanjou Yoshino quien debe hacer caso en todo lo que le digas, serte fiel, jamás ser infiel, nunca mirar a otra, cuidar a sus mascotas… digo hijos y así con todo lo que conlleva el matrimonio?

Si acepto señor alcaide -mi corazón estaba acelerado al escuchar ese sí, ahora era mi turno-

Y tu ex fugitiva de la ley, Nanjou Yoshino estas dispuesta a cumplir con la condena que te ha sido impuesta y ayudar en todo lo que conlleva tener a una esposa, ¿entregar tu vida por la de ella si es necesario? Estar en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza, ¿incluso si un día se arruga y deja de ser sexy? -solo asentía a todo lo que me decía- que respondes?

Por supuesto que sí estoy dispuesta a entregarle mi alma a la mujer que amo -sonreí de reojo vi a Emitsun quien se acercó con el anillo que tenía especialmente para Kussun- lo repetiré nuevamente frente a todos, yo Nanjou Yoshino tomo por esposa hoy y para siempre a Kusuda Aina a quien un día por cosa del destino conocí y me enamore perdidamente de ella -lentamente tome su mano izquierda colocando en su dedo anular el anillo el cual le quedo perfectamente luego Kussun tomo mi mano he hizo lo mismo-

Entonces las declaro esposa y esposa, ya puedes besarla -no hubo ni que pensarlo dos veces bese a mi amada Aina quien correspondió de inmediato-

-esto es tan hermoso… estaba abrazada de mi esposa, ya habia pasado una semana desde que regresamos a JApon y al parecer las noticias vuelan porque mi madre me llamo a los días felicitándome- sabes Nan-chan mis padres quieren que vamos a casa -senti un escalofrio en mi espalda pero debía ser fuerte y demostrar que nadie me separaría de esta a hermosa mujer-

Entonces vamos -tome su mano para besarla- sabes que te amo y jamas te dejare

Eres un amor -luego de rato en el auto de Kussun estábamos llegando a la casa de sus padres- tengo miedo Nan-chan -estaba igual pero debiamso ser fuerte-

Vamos Aina tu sabes que me tienes aquí -antes de salir del auto me acerque un poco a ella- quiero un beso -me acerque para besarla-te amo

Y yo te amo a ti -nos estuvimos besando un rato antes de salir del auto y tocar la puerta, ambas estabamso realmnte asustadas-

Adelante -antes de entrar un hombre alto y de mirada seria se acercó a nosotras quienes nos espantamos sobre todo a mí-

Papá no nos asustes así -tragué pesado ya que jamás pensé que su padre era… eemm ¿cómo decirlo, tan alto?- moo Nan-chan ven -ella tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta la sala donde había una mujer realmente hermosa… Kussun es igual a ella- Mamá…

Tomen asiento -la mujer ni se volteo a mirarnos y detrás de nosotras el padre de Kussun se sentó al lado de la mujer- ahora

-el ambiente estaba realmente tenso- me gustaría hablar sobre esto -guarde silencio al ver la mirada de aquella mujer-

Nanjou-san tu eres quien le lavo el cerebro a mi hija -me estremecí al sentir esa mirada-

¿De qué está hablando, lavar el cerebro? -me levante golpeando la pequeña mesa- Aina y yo no amamos

¿Aina es verdad? -fui ignorada de manera muy poco educada-

Es la verdad, Yoshino y yo nos amamos -hubo un silencio por aproximadamente un minuto hasta que el sollozo del padre de Aina nos llamó la atención-

Si mi bebe es feliz, No tengo porque interponerme -antes de darme cuenta el padre de aina me estaba abrazando con fuerza sacándome el aire y asustándonos a ambas-

¿Aina eres feliz? -la observe detenidamente quien sonrió mirando fijamente a su madre- no tenemos nada más que hablar entonces. Si eres feliz entonces no tengo derecho a oponerme

Gracias mamá -creo que ha sido un tanto extraño, sus padres no son muy habladores, pero si son amables, aun así, decidimos retirarnos a casa donde al momento de entrar a casa nos comenzamos a besar de manera desesperada, ni que decir estuvimos toda la noche ese día, no nos importó que algunos vecinos se quejaran-

Te amo Aina -a la mañana siguiente desperté abrazada a mi amada esposa, esa mañana decidí seguir durmiendo hasta que mi móvil me aviso sobre un mensaje, el cual para mi desgracia era del endemoniado grupo-… no sé en qué momento se me ocurrió crear ese grupo… y para peor con estas depravadas

 _Yoshino:_ ¿ノಠ_ಠノ _ustedes no duermen?_

 _Mimorin: algunas tenemos que trabajar temprano, y no estoy enojada_ ┐(´∇｀)┌

Emitsun y Ucchi: _¡ella la responsable!_ ┐(´д｀) ┌

Shikaco: _claro la que más trabaja ¬w¬ todas sabemos que explotas a Izumi-san y a la otra chica que no recuerdo su nombre_

 _Mimorin: HEY!_ (#＾ω＾) _no se a lo que te refieres, esa es Soramaru_

Soramaru _: ¡sora-chan no hace eso!_ (눈_눈)

Emitsun: _Pile-chan te equivocaste de móvil_

-cómo demonios empiezan una conversación de la nada, metí mi móvil debajo de mi cama y me acerque a mi esposa a quien abrace y bese su mejilla- porque las chicas están locas…

Si no estuviesen locas no serían nuestras amigas -Aina se había volteado sonriendo divertida- quiero seguir durmiendo así que guarda silencio y piensa donde será nuestra luna de miel

-esto será interesante… pero dudo que ellas no me dejen en paz… grupo de locas- ya tengo varios lugares a los que podemos ir

 **Y adivinen que… si continuara xD**


End file.
